Ferbnessa Moments
by 8711
Summary: The title says it all. Moments between my favorite P&F coupling: Ferb and Vanessa. XD K plus just to be safe...I'll probably add some kissing, but for now it's mostly just friendship and fluffiness galore! ;D
1. Chapter 1

**I…...I couldn't resist. I've seen a few drabble collections, and have wanted to do my own for awhile. So here they are! I don't know how many I'll do…I guess till I run out of ideas! X)**

**Just as a head's up: "Dessert" is sort of a tiny follow up to my _Brownie Baking_ and "Rescuer" takes place during _Vanessassary Roughness._ ;) **

**So without further ado: Ferbnessa Moments.**

* * *

><p><span>Taller<span>

Ferb wasn't one for fussing over his appearance, but if he was allowed to change one thing, he would want to be taller.

Flowers

The scent of her hair reminded him of orchids. When he first laid eyes on her, the sweet aroma had overwhelmed him, and he could just imagine them swirling around her.

Rain

Water droplets rolled down her face and soaked into her clothes, and she shivered uncontrollably. The downpour had been abrupt and she had forgotten to bring an umbrella...

Chauffeur

...Suddenly a car slowly pulled up next to her. The window rolled down revealing a young man with emerald hair.

"Might I offer you a lift?" he asked in a thick British accent.

Dessert

"Do you think we should have shared?" Vanessa asked, stuffing a large bite of brownie into her mouth.

Ferb paused in his own chewing and looked down at the half-eaten pan, then back up at her and shook his head.

"We wouldn't have had enough to go around!" he said, making Vanessa giggle.

Texting

They had been texting each other for hours, carrying out a conversation. The thing was, they were sitting side-by-side on the sofa, hands clasped.

Rescuer 

He had spent all day offering her his assistance. So when he heard her cry his name is desperation, he was at her side instantly.

Tangled

"Ferb, what did you do?" Vanessa exclaimed, clawing through his unruly green hair. "It was perfect already!"

Ferb mumbled something like "hairspray" and "never again."

Fear

Vanessa buried her face in his shirt. "Tell me when it's over," she squeaked.

Ferb sighed and rubbed her back. Vanessa could sit through gore in movies, but once it showed the first spider, she freaked out.

Words

Ferb was a man of action and rarely spoke. At first the silence had made Vanessa slightly uncomfortable. But before long, she was able to recognize the meaning of certain expressions and gestures. Soon their relationship grew to where they two of them could communicate _without_ words.

* * *

><p><strong>So there they are! :D The first ten of many (I hope) to come!<strong>

**And yes, I am also taking word requests. ;)**

**Please tell me what y'all think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm having SO much fun writing these! XD**

* * *

><p><span>Musical Number<span>

Once she started singing, Ferb couldn't resist. He pulled out his electric guitar and began to rock it out with her.

Ring

Was it possible? Had her dreams finally come true? She hardly dared hope that what she was seeing was real: Ferb on one knee, holding up a tiny box, a sparkling ring set inside.

Cravings

Ferb set a third bowl of raspberries on the table before his expectant wife, who promptly began to scarf down the fruit.

"We're not going to have a baby," Ferb commented, "we're going to have a berry."

Library

Their hands touched the book at the same time, and they simultaneously pulled it off the shelf, neither letting go.

"You're reading _The Princess Bride_?" They exclaimed together.

Jacket

Vanessa shivered and hugged herself even tighter against the relentless cold. Suddenly she felt something warm draped over her shoulders, and she turned and saw Ferb, hands in his pockets, without a jacket.

France

He felt as if he were in a dream as he strolled around the City of Love with her.

Rose

He heard her call out her thanks and watched her disappear. In his fingers he clutched the red bloom he had been about to give her. With a heavy sigh, he put it in his pocket and went back to work.

Pencil

She twisted her hair into a bun and fastened it with an ordinary pencil. By the end of the day she had let her hair back down, and after she left Ferb pocketed it.

Stars

They laid side-by-side in the grass, eye uplifted to the heavens, and gazed at the shining stars that adorned the inky sky.

First Kiss

He placed his hands on either side of her face, and her arms wrapped around his neck. The world seemed to stand still as they leaned in closer and closer. They pressed their foreheads together for a moment, both in silent hesitation.

Then their lips met.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, yep...the comment in "Library" concerning <em>The Princess Bride<em>: I thought I'd just mention how much I love that book (XD)!  
><strong>

**Pleave reviews! :D Word requests are welcomed. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**As it turned out...all the requested word shots are longer than the ones I did myself. X) I never gave myself a word limit...so...well...some of them just grew. And grew. **

**Lol, well, I hope y'all like them! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Breeze<span> (**requested by _LittlePlagueSpirirt_**)

A warm breeze blew in through the open window, rustling the curtains hung over it.

"They're very nice," Vanessa said.

Ferb merely nodded his agreement as he looked around the empty living room of their new house.

"We're buying furniture next," he said.

Apples (**requested by _LittlePlagueSpirit_**)

As soon as Ferb stepped into the kitchen, the aroma of freshly peeled apples and cinnamon wafted into his nostrils. He smiled when he saw Vanessa stirring a bowl of batter.

"No, no!" she said, turning to him. That's when Ferb realized she was covered in flour. "I wanted it to be a surprise! I was going to make you an…"

She stopped when Ferb plugged his ears and closed his eyes.

"Sorry," he called, "I can't hear you." And he exited the room.

Tennis (**requested by** _**BroadwayFanGirl91**_)

Sweat dripped down Ferb's temple as he whacked the little green ball back across the tennis field towards Vanessa, who stood on the other side. She hit the ball back to him, but Ferb was so tired, he brought the racket up too late, knocking it away in the wrong direction. The two of them had been playing for hours, and he was feeling the results in his muscles.

"You want to call it a day?" Vanessa said, walking over to him.

Ferb merely nodded, too exhausted to respond verbally. He sat down on a bench, and Vanessa sat down next to him.

She had introduced the game to him a few months ago, and he had been hooked from the start. It was one of the many things they enjoyed doing together.

Bus (**requested by _crazymusicalgenius96_**)

Vanessa stood in the wobbly bus, left hand grasping the handhold, right hand clutching a small paperback book, lost to the world as she read. She barely noticed when the vehicle came to a halt and allowed passengers to leave and board.

She was rudely awakened, however, when someone slammed into her, knocking the book out of her hand.

"I do apologize..." said someone with a deep British accent. When she looked up, her eyes locked with a certain green haired boy.

Stonehenge (**requested by _crazymusicalgenius96_**)

"I wonder how this was made," Vanessa said, gazing up at the giant, upright stones.

"They were meat minions created from canned meat and enchanted by an evil wizard. Then, in an epic battle of ten thousand monsters, they were turned to stone."

Vanessa turned and gave Ferb a confused and disbelieving look.

Flamingo (**requested by _crazymusicalgenius96_**)

"Ferb," Vanessa whispered, tugging on the hem of his sleeve. The British native turned and looked in the direction she pointed.

"Those things are aliens."

She was referring to the plastic pink flamingos that weird people put on their lawns.

Ferb nodded. "Yes. Yes they are."

Rubber Ducky (**requested by _Midnight4568_**)

The baby squawked in protest as Ferb gently lathered her with soap, but her father made a "shh-ing" sound and pulled out a tiny plastic duck which he held it before her. His daughter quieted, her eyes widening with newfound interest, and she grabbed the toy with her chubby fists and shoved it into her mouth.

X-Box

Though he was a champion, Ferb rarely played videogames anymore, preferring to read. So it surprised him when Vanessa bought an X-Box and forced him to play Halo with her for three hours strait.

Bach

She sat next to Ferb on the piano bench and watched as his fingers danced over the keys, never once missing a note as he played a beautiful Minuet.

Theater

She noticed his hand sitting atop the armrest, palm facing up, silently inviting her to take it. She hesitated a moment, wondering if she should dare. Finally, she found she couldn't resist, and placed hers atop his.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah…"Flamingo" was pretty random. XD It's actually something my little brother made up: basically when he was really little (like 6 or 7 I think), he and my mom were out at some store and they kept being "followed around" by the plastic flamingos. So he said they were aliens invading them.<strong>

**So yeah, when "Flamingo" got requested that was the first thing that came to my mind. X)**

**And also, if you don't understand "Stonehenge", too bad! I'm not saying anything! ;D But I couldn't resist. I sort of cheated and watched the new episode on Youtube, and immediately thought...I have to use this since "Stonehenge" was requested. XD**

**Anywho…review!**


End file.
